NYADA el camino de regreso a tu corazón
by AlexiaAnderson
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza en NYADA Kurt dejo atrás a Blaine , pero la vida los cruza de nuevo, ¿Serán capaz de volver a ser amigos? muchos paso y mucho va a pasar. Tendremos Blam, Seblaine, Kadam y Kurtbastian. y al final ¿serán capaz de volver a ser Klaine? . Por suerte contaran con sus amigos Niff Brittana Finchel y Tike para regresarlos a su camino


**Nota de Autor:** aquí va mi nueva historia es importante saber si les gusta para poder seguir, jajaja ahora tengo empezado el segundo capitulo tratare de publicar una vez por semana. tengo planeado entre 8 y 10 capítulos. Bueno les dejo un beso grande y espero las criticas recordemos que sean constructivas.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **si bien ahora no hay Smut o Carbón lo habrá a lo largo de la historia. Y si bien esta historia es Klaine todavía no llegaremos ahí, primero pasaremos por Blam, Seblaine, Kadam y algo de Kurtbastian jajaj digamos que quiero explorar todos los camino antes de unir a Klaine jaja bueno un beso y que lo disfruten

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Glee ni de nada del programa solo de una imaginación muy activa

**Calificación: **por ahora PG 13

* * *

Capitulo 1: "La Cruda Verdad"

"Mi Sénior year no fue el que esperaba, mi primer año en New York fue angustiante, desde el incidente del Battery Park mi vida giro sin sentido por un tiempo, pero ahora aquí, en mi segundo año de NYADA ya eso quedo atrás ahora líder del club de drama ganador el midnight maddness y con un hermoso novio egresado, me doy cuenta que tan atrás quedo el dolor y la traición, estoy sobre él, además desde la boda de Mr. Shue no hablamos mas, así que, creo que quedo claro que quería superarlo y fui claro que aquello era solo una cosa de una vez, además mi padre le dijo que Adam era mi novio, por lo que no me sorprendió que no llamara mas… la vida de Kurt Hummel es maravillosa"- Kurt pensaba mientras se dirigía a la cartelera a la espera de su novio ahora profesor de NYADA , era su primer día de su segundo año. Un bullicio llamo su atención era un chico gritando, se asomo y su mandíbula cayo, literalmente…

-¡NYADA baby yes!-grito Jeff

-baby contrólate mira el espectáculo que estás dando-dijo sonrojado Nick

-vamos Nick no seas así, es nuestro primer día estoy emocionado- sonreía de oreja a oreja el rubio

-Eres un niño y por eso te amo-dijo Nick presionando sus labios

Kurt no lo podía creer de todos los lugares justo aquí porque... pero su pensamiento se detuvo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, y vio a la niña asiática de la mano con él.

-Hey chicos, su café-dijo tina entregándoles dos tazas calientes de café

- ¡B, llegamos! -dijo Jeff abalanzándose sobre Blaine -

-jaja Jeffrie déjame-gritaba y se reía Blaine

-¡Jeff pon a Bumble Bee en el piso!-dijo tina seria mientras le golpeaba el brazo

-ok Tina no es necesario que me golpees-dijo Jeff

-lo es si tocas a mi hombre- afirmó tina seria

-tu mejor gay no lo olvides- dijo Blaine aclarando

Kurt miraba la escena y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que no podía respirar, ahí estaba el sus enormes ojos miel su sonrisa que quita el aliento, espera ¿es que el cabello libre de gel? y ese corte dios porque tenía que ser tan hermoso, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y ahí estaba su mayor pesadilla, alto y con sonrisa de suricato burlón, el mismo Sebastián Smithe, observando a Blaine como si fuera algo comestible.

-Hey B ¿qué paso que no me esperaron en el café?

-lo siento Bas tuvimos que evitar que Jeffrie se lastime- dijo Blaine acomodándose su sweater

-sí pero no sirvió-dijo Nick

-ok niños me vuelvo al metro debo ir a registrarme, Julliard no me va a esperar-dijo tina

-listo bling bling nos encontramos en el loft- dijo Sebastián

-ok Sebastard...-dijo alegremente

-chicos...-intercedió Blaine

-bay Bumble Bee -y le dio un beso en los labios-

-asúmelo Chang no lo vas a enderezar al le gusta...

-¡Sebastián!, dios déjala, bay Bling te quiero

-bay B, yo más y coraje-dijo tina y se marcho

Sebastián rodo los ojos era demasiado dulce para él, amaba a Tina, en este último tiempo habían sido laderos de Blaine, ayudándolo a superar el dolor ella, fue en ese instante que había descubierto la dulzura de la niña, sus pensamientos se detuvieron, al dar la vuelta vio a Kurt esconderse tras la marquesina.

-ah h Nick ven un segundo

- uh uh…si Seb ¿qué pasa?

-ese… ¿no es Hummel?

-¿Dónde?- dijo levantando la vista

-en el cartel

-oh si… si es ¿se está escondiendo?- dijo intrigado Nick

-eso parece. – dijo Sebastián preocupado

- chicos ¿que tanto ven...?-dijo Blaine y en ese momento hizo contacto con Kurt

-B vamos, no es el momento- dijo Sebastian poniéndole la mano en su hombro

-Está bien Seb, fue su elección, yo solo hubiese querido no perder el contacto, pero su novio…- Blaine intento frenar un nudo en su garganta

-Es un idiota-dijo Jeff

Kurt sentía fuego en su cuerpo, Blaine lo había visto y cuando él iba a saludar su visión se oscureció.

-me esperabas sweetheart- dijo una voz familiar a su oído.

-Adam… Hey si claro- Adam presiono sus labios castamente, pero kurt vio el dolor en los ojos de Blaine y se aparto,

-lo siento Kurt es que...ya sabes eres irresistible, olvido siempre tu timidez.-dijo tomándole la cintura

-no baby está bien es que sabes...-dijo Kurt tocándole la mejilla.

-si lo dejamos para nuestro apartamento no

-si claro cariño, mira se me ha hecho tarde me acompañas- dijo tomando su mano

-si vamos ¿y qué tanto mirabas?

-nada solo...-y se dio vuelta solo para ver a Sebastián besar la frente de Blaine y llevarlo de los hombros, dándole una mirada fría.

La mañana siguió tranquila él no se cruzo a Blaine ni a los otros Warblers en especial Sebastián. Entro a su clase se arte dramático, cuando los vio, los cuatro estaban en la primera fila, Blaine leia en su tablet, Jeff y Nick escribían notas y Sebastián giro para verlo,

-esto es ridículo-dijo Sebastián y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el –Hummel dos cosas primero es de mala educación espiar y segundo nadie te va a morder, ni nada porque no lo saludas créeme el estaría feliz.

-yo… primero porque me hablas y segundo yo no sé tengo un novio y…

-y que B también tiene novio y segundo fueron amigos primero y es ridículo que lo evites…- dijo sinceramente

-así que lo conseguiste, felicitaciones, -dijo irónico

-ah claro es cierto desapareciste y no te enteraste, no yo no soy el afortunado, Bumble solo me ama como amigo lo dejo en claro hace tiempo.- dijo triste y resignado

-¿quién es el novio, ese tal Eli?-

-Mmm… pregúntaselo, en lima todos saben no sé cómo no te enteraste, pero bueno va a empezar la clase piénsalo el te quiere y está dolido por como desapareciste. Pero bueno lo dejo en tus manos- dijo dándose vuelta y volviendo a su asiento

"Así que Blaine tiene a alguien"-pensó Kurt- "porque no es hermoso y talentoso y dios el hace que todo gire en su entorno maldito sea". Cuando la clase termino Kurt se apresuro a salir necesitaba pensar, pero a la salida se encontró con alguien más de Lima.

-Kurt, hey

-¿Sam que haces aquí? ¿También vienes a NYADA?

-no yo estoy becado en NYU en arte… vengo a buscar a Blaine lo viste

-si el...

-¿No me digas que no hablaste con él?- dijo enojado

-no… no se dio pero lo hice con Sebastián también vi a Jeff y a Nick

-si todos compartimos un loft en Soho junto con Britt y Tina

-Wow debe ser grande…- siete personas en un loft era demasiado

-Bastante, es de la madre Nick, tiene seis habitaciones es cómodo y no pagamos mucho

-ah que bien,

En eso Blaine salió, y vio la interacción, Sam se excuso y Kurt vio algo que jamás creyó que vería, Sam cerro el espacio hacia Blaine y tomo sus labios apasionadamente.

Sebastián rodo los ojos y miro divertido a Kurt, Jeff y Nick se pusieron a su lado viendo a la pareja devorarse los labios.

-dios no solo son los ruidos nocturnos ahora es en público -dijo Nick cómicamente

-creo que son adorables-dijo Jeff

-yo creo que son calientes y espero ansioso el trío -bromeo Seb

-¿cua...cuando sucedió eso?-dijo asombrado kurt

-hola por cierto-dijo Jeff- digamos que después de la graduación Britt se volvió un poco loca y quería volver con Santana y Sam y Blaine fueron de pesca algo así como "bros q ayudan a bros" yo por mi parte creo que recrearon Secreto en la montaña y Sam quiso mas y desde entonces son conejos en celo-dijo Jeff

-Jeff

-¿qué Nickie?

-no es tu historia que contar

Blaine y Sam se separaron y una sonrisa boba apareció, en la cara se Sam

-¿estás bien Night Bird?- dijo dulcemente

-si White Chameleon, solo triste porque kurt me ignora pero está bien sabes ahora somos solo extraños baby- dijo resignado

-creo q tienen q hablar debes decirle de Adam

-no Samie yo no lo hare no quiero que piense que quiero volver

-ni lo sueñes cielo Blam for ever

-for ever...

-vamos yo te apoyo.- Dijo imitando a Taylor Lutner

-interesante Evans jaja- dijo moviendo sus cejas

-ok wanki Anderson a la noche, vamos- dijo sugestivamente

Kurt se tenso al ver el intercambio entre la pareja que se acercaba

- Kurt te presento a mi novio Blaine Anderson- dijo Sam

-Sam ¿qué haces?- dijo Kurt ruborizado

-presentándote a mi novio porque es lo correcto- dijo Sam serio y Blaine puso los ojos

-no, lo correcto es haberme dicho q eras gay- dijo Kurt manteniendo la calma

-pan

-Mmm, ¿perdón?- miro intrigado

-pan sexual kurt me enamoro de las personas no del genero- aclaro Sam

-ok además... yo conozco a Blaine fue mi novio recuerdas- dijo tenso

-y entonces por ¿que lo ignoras pensé q eran amigos?- dijo

-baby no déjalo él hizo su elección- dijo Blaine tratando de salir del momento incomodo

-yo...lo siento Blaine... tu sabes Adam- quería el realmente quería ser amigo de nuevo el temor es que no sabía cómo, además de sentirse abrumado.

-si se de Adam y ahora sabes de Sam y eso no cambia lo mal que me hizo sentir que me ignores pensé que éramos amigos Kurt yo solo...- dijo frustrado y enojado- mejor me voy vamos Samie.- se dio vuelta y se fue

-si baby, Bas vienes- dijo Sam decepcionado mirando a Kurt totalmente paralizado

-claro Sam, bay kurt…-dijo sonriente y presumido

-si adiós kurt-dijeron Jeff y Nick.

Decir que un tren le paso por encima es poco, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de reír por la situación y sin embargo allí estaba paralizado, la revelación fue peor que un slushie de algún futbolista en Mackinley, el beso robado de Karofky era apenas un raspón en la enorme herida que su pecho sentía. Todos lo sabían a su alrededor, pensó en Finn y como lo miraba raro cuando el le preguntaba por Sam, Santana emocionada por ver a Britt y mirándolo divertido y Rachel, maldición ella lo sabía también, claro no los podía culpar el mismo les pidió no mencionar a Blaine pero no decirle que Sam se había cambiado de equipo, que demonios… Kurt echaba humo tal fue que llego a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue meterse en la ducha, al terminar fue a su dormitorio y se acostó en su cama puso la televisión "Moulin Rouge" se ejecutaba,

-Realmente me están jodiendo – dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

Después de llorar bastante , había llegado a una conclusión , no estaba enojado con todos por haberle ocultado la relación de Sam y Blaine, el no se enojo con Sebastián por ser sobreprotector , ni con Tina por besarlo en los labios o con Sam por violarlo frente a sus ojos no, el estaba enojado con el , por haber perdido a Blaine, porque el… todavía lo amaba tanto como cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez y esa era la cruda verdad el seguía enamorado de Blaine y ahora…

Solo quedaba tratar de ser amigos de nuevo, el tenia un novio pero sabiendo que Blaine estaba tan cerca no podía ignorarlo, el iba a volver a ser el mejor amigo que Blaine necesitaba aunque tenga que empezar de cero. Bueno realmente la vida de Kurt Hummel se había vuelto interesante al fin.


End file.
